Building Love
by Bechloeworld
Summary: Anna is cautious due to past relationships. Can the blonde break through her walls and show her love really does exist? Please read and review. First RP fic. [Anna K. Brittany S.]


A/N: Hey all you lovely nerds. This is my first time writing an RP fic. Sendrick. :) I mean no disrespect to actresses Anna Kendrick or Brittany Snow. I just love them so much and their friendship is amazing and their chemistry in the movie is beyond ridiculious. I still don't know why they aren't cannon. **Disclaimer** : I don't own these girls or any rights to the movie. Please leave me your thoughts. I have written a couple of them and want to know if they are good enough to post. Read and review my friends. Enjoy!

Brittany and Anna have been dating for about four months now. It was difficult at first to get Anna to say yes to a date. She's only been in two relationship that didn't go too well for her and had many reservations. Garrett was a complete asshole, always degrading Anna...especially in public. Home life was even worse. The constant bickering that turned into full blown fights. He became a bit violent after so long and would push or slap the young girl around.

There was no intimacy at all in this relationship. When Garrett wanted Anna...he had her. He was quite rough and Anna received no enjoyment whatsoever. Only pain and discomfort.

Then, there was Chelsey. Things were pretty good in the beginning for the first two months. Anna had no clue what happened after that. Chelsey became extremely clingy. Anna wasn't able to go anywhere without her. Sure Chelsey wanted to be with the girl she liked, but this was definitely beyond liking someone...this was obsession!

Too many questions were being asked and Anna was getting a bit perturbed at the girl. It was fucking ridiculous. The girl wasn't her mother for God's sakes. Even her mother didn't do that. Chelsey knew going into the relationship Anna's career. Dating an actress can be stressful with their work schedules, photo shoots and traveling. Chelsey wanted to be there and watch her work during filming. At photo shoots, Chelsey was a bit angry. Watching these people touch her girl.. _.her_ girl. Seriously? I mean, come on...it was hair and makeup crew. More so, it was the people fixing her wardrobe. Why did they have to touch her?

After several physical altercations, Anna had enough and ended up getting a restraining order against the girl. At one point, the girl violated the order and was arrested. Anna felt safer after that and moved on, but not without caution.

Then she met Brittany on the set of her film Pitch Perfect. The two girls hit it off immediately. Both heard of each other's careers and admired their talent. They found themselves going to clubs together and also doing some shopping as well. Both girls had a scene in the movie to where they were both naked only to have certain body parts covered in pasties. Who's to say there wasn't a certain level of uncomfortability...because there was.

The scene went without any complications. There's no doubt that each woman checked out the other either. There was a certain sense of calm Anna felt around Brittany. It's as almost as if Brittany herself was timid. She was soft spoken and smiled more than half the time Anna saw her.

After all the time filming, the two women were as close as they can be. After the film wrapped, both girls met up in London sharing a show and a shopping spree. Time passed for both girls and they had other projects and films to do left Anna feeling a bit empty. She was questioning herself.

Anna met up with Brittany in LA a few months later, both having time off from work. The blonde asked Anna out on a date, but she had declined. Brittany felt bad to assume that maybe they could. Anna explained that previous relationships didn't fare well for her, so dating was out of the question for now. The more time they spent together, the more comfortable Anna became around Brittany. Trust was a big issue for Anna. Slowly but surely Anna trusted Brittany.

A whole month of trying Anna gave in and said yes to go on a date with Brittany. The older woman was ecstatic. She was going to see to it that Anna would be treated right. This beautiful, tiny, brunette woman was sweet and caring and deserved the best and Brittany was going to treat her like royalty.

Five dates. Five wonderful dates. Brittany made sure that Anna had a good time and felt comfortable, but most of all...safe. Anna seems happier lately since these dates with Brittany. Nothing surprised Brittany more when Anna say yes to be her girlfriend. The blonde never pressured Anna in any way for physical contact. They shared slow and tender kisses and some heavy make out sessions with gentle hands roaming over soft skin.

Brittany surprised Anna with tickets to Kinky Boots and reservations at the Cicada for after the show. Anna's heart melted a little at the romantic gesture. Brittany was wonderful to Anna. The brunette couldn't have been happier than to choose Brittany for her girlfriend. This date marked two months of them being together. Brittany had other plans in store for Anna. Brittany's friend Kelly had decorated and set up a nice romantic atmosphere for the girls when they returned. Kelly texted Brittany to say everything was complete and she was headed out for the night to return the next day, she wished her good luck and bid her a good night.

They arrived at Brittany's house on a high note, the night was still young and their evening plans had been perfect in Anna's eyes. Brittany opened and held the door for Anna to enter. The blonde turned the lamp on in the living room and put hers and the brunette's jackets in the closet. Brittany took Anna's hand and they walked to the entertainment room where Anna stood in amazement. The room was decorated with purple and white ribbons. The younger girl watched her girlfriend walk over to the mantle above the fireplace and turned on the music from her favorite Broadway show. The instrumental music filled the air and Anna smiled.

"Hey babe, would you like some white wine?" Brittany offered taking the chilled bottle from the ice bucket. Anna nodded as Brittany took two glasses and poured the clear liquid.

"Britt, thanks for all this" Anna smiled. "I had a really good time tonight. "

Brittany brought over a throw blanket, laying it on the floor in front of the fireplace and handed a glass of wine to Anna. More than half way through the bottle, the girls went to get snacks from the kitchen, bringing back a bowl of fruit with parfait dip and some cheese and crackers.

Brittany lite the candles on the mantle and turned off the lights. She put a cd of instrumental music on and held her hand out to ask Anna to dance. The brunette took her hand gracefully as they danced to a beautiful mixture of piano and harps. Brittany held Anna close swaying slowing to the sounds. The brunette's head rested on Brittany's chest as she heard the steading rhythm of her heartbeat. Anna felt safe and secure in the blonde's arms.

The ambiance of the. atmosphere created the perfect love making scene in a romantic movie. Brittany lifted Anna's chin for her to look up so she can lean down to press a gentle kiss on the young girl's lips. These tenderness of moments is what Brittany lives for. The blonde has a soft spot when it comes to love. Anna kissed back with a low hum in her throat. Brittany ran her tongue along the girl's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted as she slid hers with Anna's and they danced a tango in each other's mouth. Their kisses became fervent and both girls shed pieces of each other's clothing slowly until they stood naked with no barriers between them. Brittany broke the kiss to gaze at the beautiful girl that stood before her. Anna reached for Brittany's neck pulling her down and bringing their lips back together. The brunette caught the moan from the blonde when her hand reached her breast.

Her girlfriend's tiny hands squeezing Brittany's soft flesh and pinching her taut nipples while Anna moved her mouth down the blonde's jawline, nipping and biting moving downward toward Brittany's pulse point. Sucking hard causing the older girl to gasp. Brittany pulled Anna down toward the floor, laying her back gently and applied kisses to her lips and neck drawing lovely sound from the brunette.

Brittany's body is pressed against Anna's. Both feeling the heat radiating from each other. Long, slender fingers trail the length of Anna's body creating ripples in the smaller girl's skin. The blonde's hands were everywhere, caressing, every inch of skin possible. The whole time, lips didn't seem to find a way to leave each other while their hips brushed, wet core meeting wet core. Loud, gutteral moans left both of their mouths, the noise being sucked in on their kiss, with that first intimate contact.

There was a raging fire in the blonde's gut, and all of the pent up emotions attached to it had built to a point of explosion. All the excited fumbling and the hurry to see, touch and taste was headed there, but then the moment was ceased. Brittany saw something in Anna's eyes...the fear...she pulled back wanting to give the brunette a sense of safety.

Brittany's blue sapphire eyes met Anna's Steele blues, still breathless looking with concern for the young girl.

"Anna...are you ok love? Do you want me to stop?"

"Britt, I-I'm sorry. I just got a bit nervous." Anna apologized. Brittany lifted herself from the brunette to give her some breathing room.

"Baby, it's ok. I hope I didn't come on too strong. I wanted this night to be special, to make you feel special. You are special to me and deserve the best." The blonde's voice was sincere. She knows Anna was through some tough times and is willing to wait for her.

"I'm just an idiot. You won't hurt me and I know that."

"Anna, believe me when I tell you how much I care for you. I promise you, I will make you feel good...feel loved. I want to show you how much I love you. Will you relax and let me make love to you?"

Brittany gazed into Anna's eyes had the purest of love for the young girl. The brunette felt the safest she's ever been in a long time. Anna was ready to give herself to Brittany completely.

"Make love to me Britt."

With those sweet words falling from Anna's lips, Brittany leaned down kissing the beautiful brunette underneath her. She trails her lips from Anna's mouth down across her throat until she reached the top of her girlfriend's breasts, marking her as she moaned the blonde's name.

"Oh God Brittany!" The blonde kissed her way back to Anna's mouth. The way that Brittany's tongue was stroking against hers caused the ache between her legs to grow.

Brittany kissed her way down Anna's neck to her chest. Just before she reached Anna's breast, Brittany sucked at the skin, leaving a mark before continuing to an erect nipple. She nipped and flicked her tongue over it, smiling when Anna held her head closer.

"Harder, Britt," Anna breathed.

Brittany bit down on Anna's nipple while pinching the other one between her fingers. She was encouraged by Anna's moans to shift to the other breast and repeat the same actions. The blonde pushed herself up a little to get in between Anna's legs. Her hand slowly moved further down scraping nails across her stomach and running them through a patch of soft brunette curls, Anna's hips bucked.

"Please…" Anna whimpered as she raised her hips to meet Brittany's hand. Receiving the message, Brittany ran her fingers through the warmth awaiting her, and she almost came undone feeling how wet Anna was for her. Focusing her thumb on Anna's clit, Brittany began rubbing circles on it.

She pushed a finger inside, and Anna arched up. Brittany added and second, and then a third finger and began moving in and out at a slow and torturous pace.

"Uuuuughhh, Britt. That feels so good."

She shifted her body for leverage as she increased her pace , driving her fingers deeper into the smaller woman. Anna clawed at Brittany's back in response, causing her to hiss in pleasure.

"Baby, look at me," Brittany whispered when she felt Anna grow closer to release.

It was the most beautiful sight in the world when Anna's eyes met Brittany's. She swore she could see everything in those dark blue eyes. Even when Anna's walls tensed around Brittany's fingers they never broke their gaze. The smaller girl rode her wave of ecstasy with Brittany's name rolling from her tongue. Finally coming down from her high, Brittany leaned down and captured Anna's lips in a tender kiss. She removed her fingers from the brunette's core and lick the essence from each digit. Anna had a lazy smile on her face. She was happy in the moment.

"Brittany, that was amazing. You are amazing!"

Brittany gladly allowed herself to be shifted on her back, loving the feeling of Anna on top of her. The brunette knew her girlfriend was going to die from sheer need, so no time was wasted when she sank her teeth into her neck and ground her hips to Brittany's center.

Anna's lips lit Brittany on fire, her white-hot kissed burned her skin that she didn't know which way was up anymore. The blonde's head was spinning. Anna licked her way down Brittany's body towards her thighs. Brittany almost came on the spot when Anna flicked her tongue against her sensitive clit.

Anna explored Brittany's core, finally closing her mouth around the bundle of nerves. Before Brittany knew it Anna plunged her tongue deep inside the blonde, and she felt like fireworks were going off in her body.

Within minutes her body tensed, her orgasm washed over her like crashing waves in the ocean. Anna kept her motion inside her girlfriend bringing her to a second wave of pleasure. When Brittany came down from her high she pulled Anna up and kissed her hungrily. Appreciatively.

There was nothing more beautiful than this moment they shared. The love of becoming one. Building Love.

A/N 2: I always wish to thank my readers. Your support means the world to me. If there's something you want to see, prompts...feel free to express it in a review or PM me.

Love you awesome nerds!


End file.
